Roces
by Jazz Noire
Summary: Victuuri/One shot/AU Soulmates - Las almas gemelas existen, son un sistema natural para que la unión entre las personas sea eterna. Pero la naturaleza no es perfecta y, como los seres humanos, comete algunos errores. El síndrome antialma es uno de ellos y Yuuri Katsuki lo padece.


**Primer lugar en el #Chrisd'Amour.**

* * *

Yuuri alza uno de sus brazos al techo. Sobre su dedo anular un tintineo de luz dorada se refleja en su mirada y, durante unos segundos, lo hace sonreír. Está casado y justamente su esposo lo admira desde el otro extremo de la cama, donde se carcome para sí en la necesidad de acercarse y poseerlo. Lo mira con ojos teñidos en deseo y hambre mientras Yuuri se desprende de cada pieza de ropa y expone ante él su piel blanquecina, casi translúcida. Entonces, una vez desnudo, procede a tocarse a sí mismo. Yuuri se toma el tiempo de recorrerse entero, para que su esposo lo admire a detalle, antes de llegar a la atracción final que se encuentra entre sus piernas. Víctor lo recorre también, pero solo con la mirada, la misma que pareciera morderle cada trozo de su extensión como si de un terrón de azúcar se tratase. Él quiere creer con todas sus fuerzas que esas manos que lo delinean se tratan de las suyas, que es él mismo quien puede experimentar cada tarde lo que es tocarlo y saborearlo. La textura tierna de su piel, su sabor de seguro azucarado. Hay un deseo que lo ensombrece, y una necesidad de acercarse y devorarlo entero que lo pudre desde su interior; pero no puede acercarse más. Por eso se masturba rudamente, casi con rabia, mientras Yuuri se encamina también, aunque con más suavidad, hacia el borde del abismo. Todo eso no es ningún fetiche ni una fantasía que comparten, es la única posibilidad que tienen de compartir intimidad.

Tras la caída, la insatisfacción se hace presente en ambos. Y el silencio. La tensión. No es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido. Los temores, el odio y la rabia renacen de nuevo de sus cuerpos desgastados por un orgasmo incompleto. Víctor lo mira todavía con deseo, pero más allá que eso, el amor infinito que siente por Yuuri se refleja también. Y el dolor que eso mismo le genera en conjunto con la imposibilidad. Como cada noche, la frustración le gana la partida y quiere llorar porque ya no lo soporta.

—Si tan solo pudiera tocarte... —Su voz se asfixia en deseo y amor.

Yuuri lo mira entonces. Su sonrisa se desdibuja en sus labios, en gestos amargos y dolorosos.

—Me matarías.

* * *

Las almas gemelas existen, y solo entre ellas y familiares de la misma sangre pueden tocarse entre sí. El tacto piel con piel con cualquier persona extranjera provoca en la zona del roce quemaduras y laceraciones dolorosas que a veces dejan marcas permanentes; y dependiendo del tiempo, la extensión y la cantidad, una persona puede morir a causa de ellas.

Los roces accidentales son comunes en un entorno de convivencia, y las personas, seres sociales por naturaleza, no podían vivir aisladas entre sí. Por eso se crearon vestimentas gruesas de materiales especiales que permitieron extinguir el efecto de ácido ante el roce de pieles extrañas. Chamarras, camisas de manga larga, pantalones, guantes, toda prenda que permita un roce, un abrazo, un simple estrechamiento de manos entre conocidos.

La naturaleza es sabía, se encargó de dotar a las personas con un sistema eficaz para que la unión entre almas fuera perfecta y eterna, para que no hubiese equivocaciones, dolor, pérdida de tiempo con otros seres que al final no resultan ser quienes te complementan. Siempre el descubrimiento nace con una corazonada, un instinto que hace aflorar algo en el pecho cuando ves por primera ocasión a "esa" persona. El tocar es solo la confirmación para que no haya la menor duda, pero casi un noventa por ciento de las corazonadas están en lo cierto, es "él", es "ella".

Mas, la naturaleza no es perfecta, y como los seres humanos, a veces comete algunos errores. El síndrome antialma es uno de ellos y quizá uno de los peores. Las personas que lo padecen no pueden ser tocadas por nadie: las quemaduras nacen en su piel ante el más mínimo roce, sin importar que este sea con algún familiar de su propia sangre o incluso con su alma gemela; aunque ellos sí pueden tocar a otros sin que estos padezcan consecuencia alguna, como si todo el mundo fuese de su familia o su destinado. Esto acarrea como consecuencia que los afectados por este síndrome sean incapaces de reconocer a su alma gemela más allá de la corazonada inicial. No hay confirmación, viven siempre en la incertidumbre y, más que eso, padecen un amor que les imposibilita concretarlo en todos los sentidos. El amor físico es un complemento, pero uno esencial, transcendente.

El síndrome antialma es extraño, casi desconocido, pues solo una de cada diez mil personas lo padece. Y Yuuri Katsuki forma parte de ese 0.01%.

* * *

Yuuri y Víctor se conocieron en una exhibición de arte en la ciudad. Yuuri era un mesero; Víctor el invitado de honor: un artista plástico reconocido por sus trabajos en la escultura, arte donde resulta fundamental el trabajo con las manos, el roce constante con los materiales y objetos productos de su pasión.

La corazonada fue inmediata de parte de ambos, sintieron todo eso que las personas dicen que se siente cuando ocurre: el nerviosismo; la sudoración en las manos; la asfixia y taquicardia en el pecho; la implacable necesidad de arrojarse al otro y besarlo, estrecharlo entre sus brazos tan fuerte como si quisieran conjugarse con él; la imposibilidad de alejar sus ojos de los suyos; la presión en la boca de su estómago que podría hacerlos vomitar. Víctor esbozó una sonrisa tan amplia, tan alegre y llena de realización, que poco le importó arrojar su copa abundante en champagne al suelo y correr hacia Yuuri como el encuentro que siempre había deseado. Todo el mundo se pasmó en el tiempo solo para presenciar la hermosa escena del encuentro de almas gemelas. Algunos incluso lloraron de la emoción. Pero Yuuri, más que tener una expresión de gozo y alegría similar a la de Víctor, comenzó a sufrir. Él siempre deseó que ese momento nunca sucediera.

El artista se extrajo uno de sus guantes oscuros y dejó su piel expuesta. Extendió esa mano desnuda hacia el desconocido como quien le concede su vida entera a una sola persona. Su mirada era de súplica, de "por favor, tócame, sé que eres tú, tienes que ser tú". Pero Yuuri, con lágrimas lacerantes sobre sus mejillas, encontró la fuerza suficiente para rechazar el instinto, ese deseo doloroso de quedarse e ir hacia él, ese "también lo siento, eres tú", y logró irse del lugar.

Víctor lo miró en silencio, incrédulo, quizá con el corazón roto. Todo el mundo reaccionó de forma parecida. Era la primera vez que todas esas personas presenciaban como alguien huía de una corazonada sin atreverse a confirmar si eran almas gemelas o no. Por supuesto nadie lo entendía, muchos menos el mismo hombre que volvió a colocarse el guante y salió finalmente tras el desconocido, aunque demasiado tarde, le fue imposible alcanzarlo, siquiera visualizar su figura entre una multitud desconocida que se aglomeraban entre sí.

No se quedó con los brazos cruzados, claro, no cuando la imagen de ese chico sin nombre se mantuvo tan intacta en su cabeza que, desde ese día, soñó cada noche con él, con el encuentro y la constatación de sus manos rozándose sin dolor que no les fue posible llevar a cabo. Sin apetito, con una desolación que le sabía tan eterna, se lanzó a su búsqueda en una ciudad enorme, pero sobre la cual había una marcada huella de él. Yuuri tenía una vida, un trabajo, una identidad y un hogar que rastrear. O quizá fue el destino el que le permitió encontrar y unir todas las piezas suficientes de su rastro con demasiada facilidad.

Para Yuuri fue un sueño y una pesadilla verlo aparecer un día frente a su puerta, arremeter contra ella cuando quiso cerrarla en su cara y, con una mano desnuda, acariciar su mejilla. Víctor lo hizo con amor y sinceridad, con la suavidad propia de quien acaricia al amante de su vida, pero la piel de Yuuri ardió con el simple tacto y la quemadura se hizo presente de forma tan clara que Víctor también la resintió pese a que sus dedos se mantuvieron sanos, intactos. Él había estado tan seguro de que ese chico era su alma gemela, y ahora sentía como alguien se acercaba y le apuñalaba el pecho hasta destrozárselo. Para Yuuri sería sencillo simplemente dejarlo ir, dejarle creer que ambos se habían equivocado, que solo eran almas gemelas impostadas; pero algo ganó en su cabeza, algo le hizo detenerle y decirle la verdad: sobre su enfermedad, sobre su condición, sobre el "yo también creo que eres tú, pero no podemos comprobarlo. Aunque lo seas, si me tocas, vas a quemarme, a hacerme mucho daño".

* * *

Todos conocen las historias de almas gemelas impostadas: personas que aseguran haber encontrado a su alma gemela, experimentar cada uno de los síntomas clásicos de la corazonada; pero que, al tocarse, arden entre sí. Ambas sienten que se les desgarra el corazón al descubrir que se han equivocado y sufren la misma agonía de quien es separado de su destinado. Pero, después de un tiempo de noches de insomnio, falta de apetito y ánimo ante la vida, vuelven a experimentar todo el amasijo de emociones al encontrarse por fin con quien sí es posible el roce, su verdadera alma gemela.

Yuuri vivía en la agonía de que esa fuera su situación con Víctor; tenía tanto miedo de que su caso no fuese otro más que el de almas gemelas impostadas y que Víctor, algún día, encontrara a su destinado real. No quería darle la oportunidad a que sus sentimientos por él se engrosaran hasta ocupar cada rincón de su pecho, que la ilusión se alimentara para después ser desechada cruelmente al descubrir que se habían equivocado. Víctor viviría feliz con su verdadera alma gemela, pero Yuuri no tendría con quien desahogar el trago amargo de su encuentro.

Esa fue la razón por la que en un principio se negó a todo contacto con Víctor. Rechazaba sus llamadas, procuraba no abrir a sus toques en la puerta, buscaba todos los medios necesarios para evitar los encuentros que Víctor procuraba cada día, quizá con más empeño que él. Pero el artista estaba loco por su persona, tan loco como para asegurar que su amor era genuino aunque no tuvieran ningún medio para comprobarlo. Creía imposible que esos sentimientos encajándosele tan profundo fuesen mentira, producto de una simple impostación. Estaba tan seguro de que era él, de que eran ambos. Y Yuuri tampoco podía negarlo por siempre. Al final no supo que agonía era peor: la del miedo de permitir a Víctor entrar solo para verlo alejarse después, o no permitirlo nunca y sentir durante toda su vida ese desgajo ácido en su ser que podía corroerlo cada segundo de su existencia.

Aun lejos, aun con años y kilómetros de distancia, no iba a ser capaz de arrancarse a Víctor de la memoria nunca más. Y él lo sentía de la misma manera. Rogó por Yuuri tantas veces, de tantas formas impresionantes y patéticas a la vez, que cualquiera hubiera sentido lástima por él. Lo necesitaba, se necesitaban. "No puedes mantenerme lejos de ti, eres tú, maldita sea, eres tú". Y juró que su enfermedad no sería un impedimento, que siendo almas gemelas eso era lo de menos si estaban juntos. "Solo quiero estar contigo, de la forma en que sea".

Para Yuuri era cruel permitir que Víctor viviera de esa manera, sin la posibilidad de que su amor pudiera consumarse por completo. Tener que sobrevivir a base de abrazos que no transmitían nada, ni calor ni presencia, tras las gruesas capas de ropa. Tomarse la mano con guantes entre el tacto, mirarse los labios y el cuerpo con el antojo de devorarlo y con la impotencia de saber que era imposible. Pero al final, Yuuri tampoco pudo soportarlo y cedió. Se dejó amar y amó a Víctor pese a las consecuencias.

* * *

Después de la caída al abismo, viene el golpe, el impacto que les muele todo su ser. Ambos se observan, desnudos, pero con miradas plagadas de tristeza y desesperación. Cada vez, su única posibilidad de "hacer el amor" les va quedando corta, tan corta que el sentimiento de insatisfacción se intensifica hasta niveles insoportables; y más que amor, queda odio, queda coraje, pero no contra el otro, sino contra ellos mismos, contra la vida, contra la maldita enfermedad que ha terminado por contaminarlos a ambos. Están hartos. ¿Cómo amarse tanto cuando no pueden ni tocarse? Cuando sus cuerpos permanecen tan cerca, pero la brecha entre los dos se abre cada vez más; cuando la textura y el sabor de los labios del otro, después de diez años juntos, aún les es tan desconocida.

Yuuri cierra sus ojos con fuerza, no solo para contener el llanto, sino porque él odia tanto que Víctor lo miré de esa manera, como el hambriento que se sabe morir y que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Es su límite, ¿verdad? Se lo dice el ardor en su pecho, el mismo que supera en niveles agónicos a cualquier quemadura que hubiese recibido en la vida.

Se pone de pie. Víctor cree que solo pretende vestirse de nuevo, por lo que no puede reaccionar antes de que Yuuri se lance hacia él y lo estreche entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si no doliera, como si su piel no comenzara a hervir bajo esos centímetros de piel que se rozan contra los suyos. Durante unos segundos Víctor no comprende que es esa sensación cálida y perfecta que rodea su cuerpo. A él no le duele, él no sufre y, por tanto, le parece maravilloso ese toque que durante años ha deseado. Pero, apenas es consciente de lo que significa, empuja a Yuuri lejos con un grito confuso, con un "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!". Las quemaduras laceran la piel de Yuuri y algunas logran sangrar. Víctor se estremece y sufre por la escena, la sola vista le hace resentir las heridas sobre su propio cuerpo. Era peor de lo que alguna vez imaginó.

Yuuri llora, no por el dolor físico, sino por el rechazo. Él solo quería cumplir el deseo que durante tanto tiempo ambos han añorado. Y murmura para sí, para Víctor, que eso nunca va a funcionar. Las quemaduras son lo de menos.

Víctor es solo un desgajo de sí mismo. Ver a Yuuri derrotado, dándose por vencido después de todo lo que han luchado para que su amor sobreviva, lo destroza en pedazos pequeños y punzantes. Pero él aún está dispuesto a pelear. Se acerca a su esposo y, utilizando la sábana de la cama como protección, como barrera para impedir que sus cuerpos se rocen directamente, lo estrecha entre sus brazos, tan fuerte y tan intenso como para que aquel sea capaz de sentirlo aún sobre la tela. Era la primera vez que se enredaba a su cuerpo de ese modo.

Yuuri es capaz de experimentarlo, sentir el calor contrario a través de la barrera. Y le parece una de las sensaciones más hermosas de su vida.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota, nunca más —comienza Víctor con una voz ahogada en su propio llanto—. Porque, aunque muchas veces no lo parezca, es suficiente, Yuuri, de verdad lo es.

* * *

A veces se tientan en casa. Se excusan que es por comodidad, pero ambos saben que es mentira. En su caso, estar en la casa sin chaquetas o guantes es un peligro latente. No por los roces accidentales que suelen ser comunes, sino porque se torturan entre sí con una tentación que no pueden satisfacer.

Mientras fingen mirar la televisión o centrar su interés en el libro que sostienen con las manos desnudas, su mirada cae discretamente en esos extractos de piel a la vista. Se observan con deseo, como quien ve pedazos de partes íntimas que apenas se reflejan debajo de un escote, una falda o un pantalón semiabierto. El otro sabe que es mirado, y con la misma fallida discreción, se aproxima un milímetro, otro más y otro más hasta que cruza la línea de peligro, esa que llaman "espacio personal". Pero justo antes de la locura, de perder el control, alguno reacciona a tiempo para alejarse y destruir la proximidad lograda. Casi siempre es Víctor quien lo hace.

A veces Yuuri es más directo y cruel, como cuando almuerzan juntos y después de dejar su taza sobre la mesa, estira su brazo y presenta su mano desnuda ante él. Le dedica entonces una intensa mirada, una que sin palabras deja muy claro que ruega porque lo toque. Víctor casi siempre se remueve incómodo en el asiento, a veces incluso molesto e indignado. Con una rápida negación, se pone de pie con las palabras agrias de siempre: "No voy a hacerte daño". Entonces la culpa carcome a Yuuri cuando se queda solo en el comedor, porque sabe que tortura a Víctor, que le hace cada vez más difícil y doloroso el resistir. Y se siente mal y llora porque desea más que nada que Víctor caiga en la tentación.

* * *

No es la primera vez, no será la última: lo han hecho durante casi treinta años.

Los dos se miran estáticos, con la boca seca y el corazón estrujado en su pecho. Están tan cerca que perciben el aliento del otro, que pueden distinguir en la mirada contraria esa opresión que les ocasiona el contenerse, ese autoregaño que la vocecilla en su cabeza les provoca para hacerlos reaccionar antes de que cualquiera cometa ese terrible error. Están a punto de besarse, otra vez, pero pensar en las consecuencias los hace estremecer desde las entrañas, en especial a Víctor, quien nunca ha podido borrarse de su memoria la escena de Yuuri con su piel lacerada por las quemaduras. La recuperación de ellas le pareció eterna, y cada vez que mira algunas sobre su cuerpo que dejaron marcas eternas, el corazón le explota contra el pecho. Siempre se sintió responsable por eso, por aceptar una y otra vez aquel juego de hacerse el amor a miradas, el cual resultaba más una tortura tóxica que un alivio. Pero nunca lo dejaron de hacer. Era también una adicción.

¿Por cuánto tiempo pueden resistir antes de que alguno caiga? ¿Por cuánto tiempo se nutren del aliento contrario antes de que alguno ceda? Se les nota el dolor en la mirada cuando dudan de esa forma; cuando solo milímetros los separa, aunque la brecha real es aún kilométrica. Y ninguno flaquea, ninguno se atreve a romper la distancia en alguna dirección. Yuuri porque espera que Víctor se tiente al fin; Víctor porque engendra una lucha descarnada consigo mismo. Casi siempre es su culpa que terminen en esa situación, su instinto lo ha traicionado tantas veces que ya no puede soportarlo más. Siempre a base de patéticas excusas, de "accidentes" que podían evitarse con facilidad; pero incluso el fin es ineludible: el roce nunca se concreta, este siempre se detiene por su causa cuando siente arder los labios de Yuuri casi debajo de los suyos, y la imagen de aquel día, de aquel Yuuri lleno de quemaduras, se le lanza en su memoria como un proyectil. El pánico entonces supera al deseo, a la indecisión, a la frustración, y finalmente tiene las fuerzas suficientes para alejarse y volver a lo que se supone estaba haciendo antes, aunque lo haya olvidado. Siempre evita observar a Yuuri después de eso, porque sabe que solo verá un rostro frágil y entristecido a punto de llorar.

El día intenta continuar como una rutina, como si esta no se hubiera roto por otro fracasado intento, pero las cosas nunca vuelven a la normalidad. Ninguno se dirige la palabra hasta la noche, cuando ya no pueden evitar más mirarse la cara antes de dormir. Con disculpas, lágrimas y cientos de "Te amo" tan sinceros como los sienten, se abrazan con ropas gruesas y sábanas de por medio; entonces se aman en paz, con calma, como si todo el dolor y la frustración se esfumaran con ese encuentro de sus miradas, con esas palabras dulces a las que aprendieron a darle más significado, más sentimientos nacidos de esos treinta años que han soportado su enfermedad juntos. Y sonríen de forma sincera cuando se acurrucan, cuando solo conversan entre sí y se cuentan el día, los planes. Así hasta que el sueño los sucumbe a ambos y, en él, se aprender a besar.

* * *

Yuuri aguarda, Víctor muere. Con casi noventa años, es lo único que puede esperarse. Es el ciclo natural de la vida y ninguno tiene nada de que lamentarse que haya estado en sus manos. Aunque sí hay muchas cosas por recriminar a la vida injusta; su relación, su amor, ese segundo exacto que los hizo encontrarse y enamorarse no es una de ellas. Fue difícil y muchas veces les pareció imposible, pero de alguna u otra forma fueron genuinamente felices. Y más que con esfuerzo, fue gracias a la aceptación: aceptar que ser almas gemelas o no era lo de menos, que los roces entre ellos siempre serían inexistentes y que eso al final no importaba. Se amaban y creer que ese sentimiento era real, perpetuo, les bastó para continuar y superar. Todos los demás podrían tener a sus destinados, podrían besarlos y tocarlos a su antojo, pero solo ellos habían sido capaces de sostenerse gracias a un amor intenso que se nutrió con la incertidumbre, con la lucha diaria y el "hoy tenemos que ser felices y amarnos con todo lo que nos es posible, porque quizá mañana ya no podamos".

Yuuri mira a su esposo y lo sabe: solo le quedan unos minutos. Sentado a su lado, toma su mano sobre la misma tela gruesa de siempre que les impide sentir algo más allá que eso. Pero su amor logró hacer que eso fuera suficiente, aunque en ese momento, en los instantes finales, a Yuuri ya no le parece del todo. Pensó mucho en la posibilidad de cometer una locura, una como la de hace tantos años en su juventud. Desde que los doctores le dijeron que Víctor no sobreviviría para ver un amanecer más, finalmente tomó la decisión.

Ambos no se dicen nada, se han despedido antes de que la muerte le arranque a Víctor los últimos gramos de cordura. Pero se miran con atención, como si quisieran grabarse en esos instantes finales cada detalle del rostro contrario y admirar su belleza pese a la edad: cada una de sus arrugas, las manchas y marcas de su piel, la sonrisa amorosa sobre unos labios agrietados y el brillo que, algo opaco por los años, despide aún una sinigual luz de amor y cariño que solo el otro es capaz de ver, sentir e interpretar.

Cuando más ensoñados se encuentran, admirándose entre sí, Yuuri se separa un poco y suelta el agarre de su mano. Víctor lo mira curioso, algo moribundo, sin pensar mucho en razones. Y de esa forma lo observa deshacerse de sus guantes con la misma lentitud y suavidad como lo hacía años atras, durante ese ritual que ellos tuvieron que llamar "hacer el amor". Mirarse, tocarse a sí mismos mientras el otro admiraba, imaginarse a tiempo real que eran sus manos las que lo recorrían. Pero los dedos de Yuuri, en lugar de proseguir por su propio cuerpo, tocan la mejilla derecha de Víctor. Piel con piel, Yuuri se quema, se consume en un ardor intenso. Y ríe, casi extasiado por el dolor. Víctor lo mira con preocupación, casi en pánico, sin tener la fuerza suficiente para retirar esos dedos que se queman como si tocaran fuego directo. Se supone que es él quien debía de delirar con la muerte, no su esposo. Intenta interrogarlo con la mirada, tratar de pronunciar la cuestión, rogarle que se alejara, que no se siguiera lastimando de esa manera; pero Yuuri continúa con los roces, con el recorrido sobre su piel, deshaciéndose los dedos en el proceso. Mas, sobre sus labios, se encuentra la sonrisa más feliz y alegre que Víctor pudo verle alguna vez. Yuuri le ruega que cierre los ojos y se permita disfrutarlo tanto como él lo hace. Después de todo, ¿a esas alturas qué importa? Cuando está a punto de morir y Yuuri también lo hará pronto.

Es la sonrisa contraria lo que le derrite el corazón, lo que convence a Víctor para obedecer y experimentar eso que ambos desearon tanto tiempo. Para Yuuri, el dolor se vuelve una de las mejores experiencias de su vida, porque cree que es el calor natural y único de Víctor el que lo quema. Y eso significa que en realidad se tocan, que por primera vez se sienten a detalle, de esa manera que la vida les privó durante toda su existencia. Su pecho se llena con el calor, y late más rápido y más feliz que nunca antes. Víctor también lo disfruta como nunca. La sensación es mucho mejor de lo que llegó a creer en sus sueños más lúcidos. Sus ojos cerrados le permiten gozarlo por completo, sentir como todo su ser se llena de la experiencia, como si ese mínimo cacho, casi imperceptible que les había hecho falta para una existencia plena, apareciera al fin. Él siempre tuvo la convicción de que Yuuri era su alma gemela, pero si alguna vez los miedos contrarios lo hicieron tambalear, ahora puede sostenerse con más firmeza que nunca, y de tener voz y tiempo para hacerlo, se lo gritaría al mundo hasta desgarrarse la garganta. Yuuri piensa igual e incluso se siente un completo idiota por todas las veces que llegó a dudarlo, que sufrió el pánico de que Víctor en algún momento lo abandonara. Su esposo nunca lo haría, así como él tampoco lo hizo y cedió al dolor, a la agonía que le fue recompensado con un amor más puro, sincero y real que el de cualquier otro.

Mientras sus dedos avanzan hacia abajo y retornan de vuelta a sus mejillas húmedas para secar cada una de las lágrimas que Víctor no puede contener, Yuuri se inclina hacia él y se prepara, con un cosquilleo de vacío en su estómago. Víctor saborea de pronto algo dulce y cálido sobre sus labios antes de darse cuenta de que su esposo lo ha besado por primera vez en su vida. Yuuri arde como nunca antes. El primer roce lo hace retroceder, pero casi de inmediato, como una adicción instantánea, vuelve hacia sus labios para besarlos como siempre quiso hacerlo: tan profundo como para asfixiarse, tan fuerte e intenso como para dejar plasmada su sensación en ellos para siempre, y que ese único beso de su vida valiera cada lágrima, cada gramo de impotencia, cada segundo de sufrimiento. El sabor se sobrepone al dolor, el éxtasis al hecho de que sus labios se deshacen en ardor. Con sus últimos instantes de vida, Víctor le corresponde como un loco y joven enamorado hasta llenarse los pulmones con el aliento del otro, hasta que el sabor de las lágrimas propias y ajenas aderezan esos labios que se extinguen.

Y una última frase retumba en sus memorias para toda la eternidad: "Fue suficiente, siempre lo fue".


End file.
